


Too young to date.

by ForTheLoveOfChuck



Series: Dean- unmarked, untainted, de-aged, fiesty, and purely himself. [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Mark of Cain, Multi, Young Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheLoveOfChuck/pseuds/ForTheLoveOfChuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Alex start dating. Cas tries to prevent it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too young to date.

**Author's Note:**

> probably going to be a really wierd chapter... yeah.. sorry in advance.

“You do realize that you’re only 14, right?” Cas sternly reminds Dean, his makeshift son.

“No I’m not.” Dean starts to argue, “Right, you meant physically.”

“Yes, and what kind of parent do you think the world would think I am if I let my 14 year old date?” Cas asks.

“A good one? All 14 year olds date.” Dean answers, fighting his point.

“Not all: some.” Cas sternly answers, “You and Alex cannot go out tonight. I know that you are mentally 35, but physically you’re still a hormonal teenager and I cannot risk you and your hormones ruining your future life.”

“Fine. Why did I ever agree to let you two stand in as my parents?” Dean huffs as he stomps to Alex’s room: flinging himself onto her bed.

“What’s wrong? Are we still going out tonight?” Alex asks with concern.

“Yeah, we’re still going. I just have to find a way to prevent them finding out.” Dean answers seriously.

“If they said no then maybe we shouldn’t, we don’t want to ruin the ecosystem here.” Alex chides.

“No. They aren’t my parents, and I am not going to let them act like it.” Dean answers, crossing his arms and walking to the bedroom door. Pausing, he puts his forehead against the cool wood. With forced calm, he asks. “Why are you always so on their side? You were 33 less than 5 months ago. Independent; strong; amazing: Why would you want to be like a teenager again?”

“Well, When I was 14 the first time; I didn’t listen to my parents.  I got them killed. And all because I didn’t listen to them when they told me not to attend a party. A damned party with my boyfriend. And now? They have been dead for 23 years, I didn’t have family at my 16th birthday, my wedding, I didn’t have a father to teach me to drive. Life sucks without that influence. It seems like they are just doing it to be annoying. But in reality; Even though Sam is your brother and Castiel is your best friend: They are doing this, putting rules in place, because it will help you in the long run. If I’d listened back then, I might not have been a twice divorced mother who lost her kids and sanity. They say, the only ones who drink during the day have a really big reason, they’re right.” Alex answers as she launches into her story.

“Wow, I um, I’m very sorry to hear that. But, I’m still not going to listen to my brother and jerkface angel in the other room, and yeah, I know he can hear me.” Dean says as he opens the door and walks out, annoyed.

“You go out then Dean, ‘cause I’m not going. I refuse to get anyone else hurt just because I act like a stupid teenager!” Alex runs out after Dean, who is in his room changing into running shoes and looser jeans. “God! You. Are. So. Stubborn. Whatever.” She yells at him and storms back to her room; slamming the door shut behind her.

“Whatever is right.” Dean mutters as he opens his bedroom window and crawls out; running off to the nearest town.

****  
  



End file.
